The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to lift systems with lowering mechanisms and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an overhead patient lift system operatively coupled to a rail secured on a support surface, such as a ceiling, with a movement system that allows a user to manually lower a lifting strap.
Caregivers may need to move patients from one location to another in a care facility. Sometimes, caregivers use lift systems to assist with lifting and/or moving a patient. While various lift systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.